Trash
by kumori.no.hi
Summary: To Agon, Sena isn't trash.  Not really.  And that makes all the difference.  Oneshot.    Rated for slight language.


**Trash**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

If you were to ask any passing amefuto fan their thoughts on Eyeshield 21, Kobayakawa Sena, you'd probably get a lot of enthusiastic responses, most of them full of praise:

"Eyeshield 21? Oh, I love the way he plays!"

"His runs are flawless, abso-fucking-lutely flawless."

"Sena? He's amazing, that kid is."

"Eh, he's not a perfect all-round player like Shin, but he ain't bad."

"I LOVE HIM! Will you help me ask if he'll marry me?"

… Erm, yeah.

But Kongo Agon, if you actually plucked up the courage to ask, would tell you flatly, "He's a fucking piece of trash."

Of course, Agon thinks everyone is trash: his classmates, his teammates, his neighbors, even random strangers… all trash.

No one can even begin to compare to his god-like visage.

The one exception to this golden rule was Agon's dearest brother Unsui, and that was strictly due to family relations. So his oh-so-beloved Unko-chan wasn't trash. More like half-trash. But not exactly trash. Which was a good thing… for Unsui, that is. Agon couldn't really find it in himself to care.

This, of course, was all before the Deimon-Shinryuuji match. After the match, everything changed drastically.

How could some fucking shrimp trash get the better of him? How could a second – no, _third-rate_ team like Deimon defeat the invincible Shinryuuji?

The blame, in Agon's eyes, was on one Kobayakawa Sena.

Light-speed runningback his ass. No, Kobayakawa Sena, this _Eyeshield 21_, was just simple fucked-up trash. Wait, no, he was _less_ than trash. He and the rest of the Devil Bats had kicked down the impenetrable walls of the Naga's castle. Sena had dared to fight against _Agon_, of all people, and had been victorious.

Absolutely unforgivable.

So yes, Kobayakawa Sena was less than trash.

Maybe that's why Kongo Agon couldn't stop thinking about him.

Now, Agon made a point with associating with trash as little as possible. The girls he went out with were, of course, a part of that despicable category, but in a world where only _you_ are worthy, you get bored sometimes… er, a lot. Besides, the girls got dumped after a day or so anyway, and Agon would move on to someone new. Then that person would get stood up on a date in favor of Agon picking up someone else. And so the cycle went.

Kobayakawa Sena, technically, was not trash.

Technically.

He was less than trash, but not trash. Which made it okay for Agon to be around him. Or stalk him, persay.

And stalk him he did. With such convoluted logic, Agon was compelled to follow the little runningback. He just couldn't stay away.

-x-x-x-x-

Summer.

Sena was out jogging with Shin along the highway. After the amefuto season, the Deimon runningback had taken up the hobby, and who better to practice with than the perfect Shin-sempai, right?

So yes, it was just another normal day of normal routine.

Or, would be, if Sena didn't have this feeling, this prickly, uncomfortable _feeling_, that someone was watching him.

Now, little Sena was not usually one for paranoia (unlike a certain blonde devil), but whoever – or whatever – was watching him had stalked him ever since he first stepped out of his house. All the way up til he met up with Shin, and then they started jogging, and _now…_!

Actually, now that Sena thought about it, it wasn't the first time he'd had this feeling. The past month or so, after school's end, Sena would occasionally get the sense he was being followed.

Scary; Sena shivered.

Shin noticed. "Are you cold, Sena-kun?"

Sena smiled back politely. "No Shin-san, thank you for asking." And then, "Do you notice someone following us, Shin-san?"

Shin's pace never faltered, but a thoughtful look (or, well, a look of concentration. After all, this was _Shin_) passed over his face.

And his response after a few deliberated moments was one that made Sena's eyes widen in terror.

"It is Agon-san."

-x-x-x-x-

Fuck.

Fuck all runnningbacks to hell.

Stupid, fucking idiotic instincts and all that jazz.

Yes, Agon was quite pissed. Everything had been fine. Well, fine if you ignored the occasional suspicious looks Sena had been casting around. And now…

Agon was not happy. And usually, an unhappy Agon means that bad things start to happen.

Usually.

But this was Sena.

Hardly a usual situation, you see.

So instead of confronting the runningbacks, like he would do in a usual situation…

… Agon took the very unusual option, and turned tail and ran.

-x-x-x-x-

Sena's wide eyes gazed imploringly at Shin. "A-are you sure?"

_Please say no, please say no, please say –_

"Yes, I'm sure."

Sena let loose a mental wail. _Nooo–_

"But he is gone now."

–_oooo-oh._

Sena blinked. "Are you sure?" he inquired again. "How did you know it was Agon-san anyway?"

"Quite sure" was the reply. Eyes never wandering from his running path, the Oujou Knight continued, "Only Agon-san has that specific reaction time towards his surroundings, what he calls his God-speed Impulse."

Sena gave a shaky smile, remembering Sakuraba's words on how Shin recognized people by physique rather than faces. He supposed Shin-san knew best, in this case.

But why would Agon be following him anyway? It wasn't as if he had a grudge and wanted revenge… or… something…

Oh dear Kami-sama.

Did Agon have some horrifying revenge plot against Deimon for their defeat of the Nagas? In that case…

When Sena returned home that evening, he quickly closed the front door before locking and bolting it shut. His mother gave him an odd look, but Sena was beyond caring. This was, after all, _Agon_.

It was better safe than sorry.

-x-x-x-x-

Agon was back home for once, and Unsui was surprised. Usually, his brother would be out with a girl or two, or more, actually, at a sketchy hotel doing things better left unsaid.

So why was Agon at home?

Unsui couldn't deny it; he had little affection for his sibling. Sure, they were still related, and Unsui was never put before Agon's hellish wrath, but although Unsui would always stand up for his brother, the vice versa of the situation was nonexistent.

So yes, the love (if you could even call it that) was there, but only the barest hint.

And that was why even Unsui was somewhat scared to look in his brother's room.

Poking his nose inside just the slightest bit, Unsui frowned. He cast a quick surveying scan and was greeted with a drunk Agon sprawled on a mussed mattress, the heavy scent of alcohol permeating the air. The piles of dirty clothes and magazines scattered across the floor were normal sights; this was not. Agon was underage, for Kami's sake!

Shaking his head, Unsui was just about to pull out of his brother's room when he heard Agon mumble.

Seconds later found Unsui retreating quickly to the kitchen, eyes wide, to get himself a nice, cool glass of water. Maybe even some alcohol. Who cared if he was underage?

-x-x-x-x-

Through his drunken stupor, Agon came to one conclusion: he was being stupid.

Normally, one wouldn't even _dream_ of such a thought, but once again, this wasn't the most normal situation.

Yes, Kongo Agon, of the unyielding Shinryuuji Naga, unbeatable (except for Deimon) amefuto team, admitted that he was being stupid.

This _fixation_ of his was not good. Not good at all. Koboyakawa Sena was not worth his time. He wasn't even worthy of being trash! He was _less_ than trash.

_But not trash_, a sly voice told him.

Agon groaned, and not because of the impending hangover. Sena wasn't trash. And that's why he was feeling this – dare he say it – _attraction_ to the young Devil Bat.

This was absolutely unheard of.

So there was only one thing to do. Or two, but the second would involve much violence and pain and an almost-death-by-Hiruma.

Agon took a deep breath and told himself, _Kobayakawa Sena is trash_.

He cringed at this 'promotion' of the runningback's status, and _yes_ this was possibly the most ridiculous thing he'd ever done, but it just _had_ to be done. He had to.

_Kobayakawa Sena is not worth it, he is trash like everyone else and _not worth my time. _He is beneath me… not in a perverted way._

Drumming that into his head a couple times, Agon decided he was satisfied. No more Sena-stalking. The fucking shrimp was trash. Like everyone else in the world. Inferior little buggers.

He was satisfied. For now, that is. And right now, that was enough.

After that decidedly clear supposition, Agon's brain felt another drumming. Or throbbing pain, more like. _Jeez, that was too much beer for one afternoon_.

Agon groaned again, trying to ignore the stabbing aches, closed his eyes, and went to sleep.

* * *

A/N: Rawr. Hi everybody! I've had this little tidbit stored in my ipod for almost a year, but never really wrote it out. And I hate the latter half of it, but wanted to keep it short and simple :P

I should probably edit it... make it better... in the future. Or make it chaptered. Hmm, that's an idea. For now, it's alright. Ta!

Hope you liked, and feedback is love :)


End file.
